


What's Wrong With Blueberry?

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, underswap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry is in heat. Underswap Papyrus is called. A skeleheat conversation happens. Fontcest implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong With Blueberry?

“Papy?” Bluebery said as he ran in.

“Hey kid” Hyde said as he lifted the small skeleton to eyes level.

“Have you seen Papy?” asked Bluebarry.

As Hyde looked at Blueberry he noticed the blue blush on his bonny cheeks.

“No I haven’t. Why are you asking?”

“I need him” Blueberry wined.

“Do you want me to call him?”

Blueberry nodded.

“I have his number in my phone.”

Hyde dials his number and waits as the dial tones and Papyrus waits till the last minute to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey Papyrus.”

“If it isn’t the prince of darkness.”

“Would you stop calling me that?”

“All right prince, what are you calling me for?”

“Uh.” Rolls eyes “Blueberry is here and he wants to talk to you.”

“Ok, put him on.”

Hyde passes the phone to Blueberry.

“Hello Pappy.”

“Hey Sansy, is there something wrong?”

“I need you pappy.” He sounds urgent.

“Oh… I’ll be right their Sansy, all right. Where are you?”

“I’m at prince’s house.”

“Ok. I love you Papy.”

“I love you too Sansy.”

Bluebarry hangs up and Hyde notices that he has begun to rub furiously in between his legs.

Papyrus finally rushes into the room, takes his brothers hand and races up the stairs into Hyde and Edger’s bedroom.

“How long have they been together?” Edger questions.

“A year I think.”

“That long.”

“Yep.”

“How do skeletons even do it?”

“I saw them once while I was taking the laundry upstairs. Their door was open and I peeked in. They had these glowing tongues and…. well you get the rest. It was so beautiful I couldn’t look away.”

“Stop looking in on people when their having sex, Hyde.”

“Ok.” Hyde looks ashamed.

Edger breaks the silence after a while. 

“Papyrus told me about skeleheat when I asked him once about it.”

“Did he tell you anything?”

“Well he was a little hesitant at first but after I kept insisting he told me how it works.”

“How?”

“Well when skeletons go into heat they are extremely sensitive to touch. They have to keep themselves away from everyone else for at least a week, especially from the one they love or they won’t be able to control their desire for them.”

“And if the one they love is near them?”

“Well their primal instincts come in and they have this overwhelming need for the other to be in you.”

“How long can they go for?”

“Papyrus told me the first time that Blueberry was in heat they were at it for 2 hours.”

“Wow. That’s impressive. I wish we were skeletons.”

“But were not so you have to deal with it.”

“I guess. Oh I see them coming down.”

Papyrus comes down the stairs carrying a sleeping Blueberry is his arms.

“Thanks guys for calling me. If he asks for me with that much urgency again, call me ok.”

“We will, bye you two” Hyde called as both of them exited their house.”

“We better clean the sheets” Edger said as he began ascending the stairs.

Hyde followed after and they reached their bedroom and opened the door. There was a mess of orange, blue, and green splattered on the bed sheets.

“All right help me pull these things off and don’t put it in the dryer this time. I had to throw out the other sheets because I couldn’t get it out.”

“Can’t we just put it in a frame and hang it on the walls. It looks so pretty.”

“No, I’m not going to have semen on our walls.”

“Fine, killjoy.”


End file.
